


Lacrosse or Warblers?

by Nelsa



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hbw2015, hday2, huntbastian week 2015, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsa/pseuds/Nelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I´m the new Captain of the Lacrosse Team Hunt! They NEED me!”<br/>“But you´re also the Vice-Captain of the Warblers and we need you too!”<br/>“Yeah VICE! And they have already you It isn´t like they´re alone right?” </p><p>Hunter  x Sebastian - a lot of fighting and fluff</p><p>EDIT: 2017 -> did some editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrosse or Warblers?

# Huntbastian Week 2015 – Day 2 – Sports

 

 

„I´m the new Captain of the Lacrosse Team Hunt! They NEED me!”

“But you´re also the Vice-Captain of the Warblers and we need you too!”

“Yeah VICE! And they have already you It isn´t like they´re alone right?”

“You know that it isn´t the same when one of us isn´t there they need both and you know that! Apart from this you already skipped the last two official meetings and I don´t want to talk about when you not appeared to our Performance in the old people's home! You **promised** to be there Bas”

“ I Know and I’m really sorry but this is our last Game, the final game and my last Chance to demonstrate that I CAN be a good Captain, Please Hunt I just want-“

Hunter interrupts him.

“And I want to know you by my side … as my Vice-Captain”

He would never say it out loud but he really missed to know his Boyfriend by his side. Since Weeks Sebastian cancelled various Dates with the excuse that he still had practice to do and needed to improve more. The other time they spend on Warbler practice and school and when they finally got some time together Sebastian was always so exhausted that all he could do was sleep.

But recently Sebastian started to skip Warbler practice as well and all Hunter could do was watch him in class or guard his sleep. He did his best to support Sebastian and really tried to be patient but now he reached the point that he couldn´t shut up anymore.

When he stepped into Warblers Room and figured out that Sebastian skipped again he left the room without a word and stared to look everywhere for his Boyfriend. The warblers followed him in a rush but made sure to stay at a safe distance.

He found him on the Lacrosse field chatting with his Vice Lacrosse-Captain Elli. All friendly and touchy as if everything was alright, like it wouldn´t bother him skipping Warbler practice, making him believe it wouldn´t affect him being apart from his real friends. The Warblers! And if he - and that hurted the most - wouldn´t miss Hunter.

Hunter really was patient one (so he thought), he really tried to understand but this was way to much to take and seeing Sebastian all happy with the Lacrosse Team instead of the Warblers made him angry and sad at the same time and somehow he was also so incredible disappointed. And he could tell that the Warblers where too. they showed theyr unlucky faces without hiding and holding back to him.

The boy allways thought that he wasn´t the jealous type, he never was (other wise he would never be Sebastian fucking smirk and flirt all the time around Smythe´s Boyfriend!). But for some reason he totally lost it when he saw HIS Boyfriend flirting with this Elli and when Elli was about to touch Sebastian´s Cheeks, for whatever fucking reason, he really couldn´t care less! he couldn´t help it and completely lost his self-control.

The next thing he knew was that he was grabbing harshly at Sebastian's Arm, pulled him appart from this Ellie and shouted at him. And here he was fighting with his Boyfriend in front of the Warblers and the entire Lacrosse team and he really couldn´t care less.

“What the- Hunt?! what are you doing? ... why can´t you support me Hunt? You shouldn´t know how important this is to me”

“I really tried but you crossed the Line”

Sebastian looked at him and disbelief and then to the Warblers, his friends, the one he really trusted and the one he thought would understand how important this was for him.

“Do youagree with him ... boys?”

-          Silence –

This was answer enough for Sebastian.

“Hey don´t fight! It´s only one game left this Season and then you can have him Back” It was Elli, his vice, who tried to relax the Situation but for Hunter it was like a provocation.

“Oh shut up!” He glared at him, well knowing that he was going too far “You know what? If Sebastian decided to betray the Warblers and chooses the Lacrosse team over us, we don´t want him anymore!” He eyed Sebastian cold. “The Warblers aren´t a thing you just can throw away! And more if you´re the Vice or better were!”

Hunter was angry as hell and no one could stop him now.

“You can´t be serious Hunt” Sebastian turned to the Warblers “I only skipped three times guys .. do you all think that way?! That can´t be true?”

“We ..." the black haired guy shiftet unconfortable from one feed to another " ... It wasn´t only the practice Sebastian” It was Nick who looked heartbroken at Sebastian and sighed.

“You weren´t at our table in our school breaks anymore. The Warblers always eat together and you know how important this is for us right?” said Jeff.

“It’s TRADITION!” agreed Thad.

“And we missed you when we performed last week” Nick closed the circle.

Sebastian was speechless.

“We are done Smythe!” It was Hunter who spoke the final words, knowing that he would regret it later. And then he left the field with the Warblers.

~- ~-~

Later in his room he already regretted all his actions but couldn´t take them back nor apologize to Sebastian when the other finally arrived at theyr doorm room after practice.

Neither of them spook a word and both spend a sleepless night in separadet beds.

~-~-~

The next day they continued being mad at each other and punishing themselves and the one they loved with silence just because both were too proud to speak first.

But when the night arrived Sebastian crawled into Hunter´s bed. They still remained in silence, refusing to talkt to one another but they knew that they where so used to sleep together that they just NEEDED the other´s warmth to sleep and relax. They couldn´t fall asleep separated, even when they where mad at each other and when the third day arrived both decided to only talk with one another if it was really necessary,, and only calling the one they loved by the Last name’s showing that they where still mad as hell.

~-~-

The fourth day Sebastian left the room even before Hunter woke to run his morning rutin. 

He saw him later during his run on the Lacrosse field over exercising and couldn´t help as to stop to watch him doing his training. One more time he realized how much he really, really missed him. His green eyes, his stupid grin, and the way he only looked at Hunter, his smell and his skin, good he just missed him like Crazy! And when he saw the faces of the Warblers during practice, he could tell that the others did as well.

They where friends and not only friends. Warblers are family and they always used to support each other. It was fucking tradition!

He was already expecting it and so he wasn´t really surprised when he saw all Warblers gathered in front of his dorm door at the fifht day. He nodded instantly knowing what they wanted without asking and smiled at them.

“Thank you guys!” he said and they all agreed to meet this Friday earlier then usual to practice together and to finish what they had in mind.

“We all miss him” said Nick in reply and smiled bright.

“Yeah, and we´re Warblers right?” agreed Jeff and smiled even brighter.

~-~-~

The sixth day was a Saturday and the day of Sebastian´s game. Hunter noticed that he looked paler and skinnier than ever. And he seriously was wondering if he was eating properly and felt bad for not taking care of him well knowing that he and the Warblers where be the main reason that Sebastian looked like this.

And even so was “Good luck Smythe” all he could afford to say. Sebastian stopped in his movement and looked more disappointed then ever to Hunter who instantly shirked from his look and felt a sudden pain making his chest heavy.

“Thanks CLARRINGTON (asshole)” the other said with a sigh and took his bag to go, but before he left he stopped in front of the door. “Will the Warblers come to the game?”

“Don´t know” he lied and surppressed the urgent feeling to run to Sebastian and pull him into his arms. but Instead he did his best looking distracted and leaned indifferent in his bed. Sebastian left the room silently without looking at him again.

But of course Hunter and the Warblers would be there. But they all decided that it should be a surprise for Sebastian. The already had forgiven him but this week was Sebastian´s punishment for letting them down.

~-~-~

Two hours later they all met in front of the Lacrosse field and took place together. When Sebastian arrived with his team at the field his surprised face couldn’t be better! First he wasn´t able to move and just looked at them like an idiot. But then he smiled bright and – oh good – he really had missed this wonerfull expression on his boyfriends face!

Even knowing that the game was shortly to begin he ran to the Warblers.

“I hate you guys!” he laughed and couldn’t help as to embrace them all at the same time. When he reached Hunter both stopped to breath.

“You´re really the **worth** ” he said and instead of a reply Hunter grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into an intense embracement. Both could feel how the other relaxed and it was like the entire stress from the past days disappeared.

Slowly as if they could hurt each other by separating, Sebastian fixes his gaze on Hunter and before he knew what was happening he felt soft lips on his own. Good he missed those lips! He closed his eyes and replied to the soft confession. It was so unlike for them to share such a delicate kiss but no other gesture could express what they wanted to express to each other now. It was an I´m so sorry please never ever fight again with me and I missed you so much that I thought I would go crazy and a fucking I LOVE YOU Kiss! Almost desperately he clung to hunter since he was afraid that his Knees would drop otherwise. Almost dizzy both separated for the need of breath.

“You better win this fucking game if you want your position as vice back!” Hunter said after he got his breath back just to lean forward and give him another quick kiss.

“Sure!” he assured with a smirk and finally took his way back to the Lacrosse Team.

“10$ Sebastian Moans tonight so much that he´ll lose his voice tomorrow” betted Jeff.

“20$ that he even can´t walk tomorrow” Thad joined.

“30$ That Hunter´s the one who can´t walk and speak tomorrow” wagered Nick in surprise of everyone.

But before they could start a discussion Hunter´s glare shushed them all down.

~-~-~

Hunter never was really interested in Lacrosse but he knew all the rules thanks to Sebastian, but did never any effort to remember them all and paid pretty less attention to Sebastian´s lectures about this sport. But seeing his Boyfriend play turned him suddenly into a huge Fan and by miracle he remembered all rules.

He passes the first 20 Minutes cheering like crazy with the warblers and explaining over and over all the rules to them not caring if they already knew or not. Shortly before the second 20 Minutes where over Sebastian was fouled but luckily it wasn´t that bad that he couldn´t continue to play, but it was enough for Hunter to shout out to the other team and it took the Warblers a lot of effort to calm him down.

During the break they performed _I Want You Back_ what they just practiced since yesterday like crazy to impress Sebastian.

 _Uh-huh huh huh huh_  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh  
  
When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
when love was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Sebastian first just could stand there and look impressed to them before a charming smile flitted across his lips, so this was the Warblers way to say that they had forgiven him.

 _Oh baby give me one more chance_  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na

Ok he got it! He would never ever let them down! No matter what! The Warblers where awesome and most of all was Hunter and it wasn´t a surprise that he was unable to look away from the main singer and his bewitching smile. The smile was infectious and soon all viewers where clapping and laughing happy.

 _Tryin' to live without your love_  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you boy  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the boy  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now  
  
Oh baby all I want is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms

Sebastian felt his entire Lacrosse Team taking new courage from the support from the spectators and Warblers and so did he.

 _Uh-huh_  
A buh buh buh buh  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
  
Oh just one more chance  
to show you that I love you  
baby

He really, really tried to suppress the drive to sing and dance with them but now that Hunter was stepping forward and singing in front of him he couldn´t resist anymore and joined them.

  
_(I want you back)_  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
  
Let me live again  
  
Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Spare me of this cause  
Gimme back what I lost  
  
Oh baby I need one more chance ha

They sang the last line together

  
**_I tell ya that I love you_ **

Thanks good it was perfect without one Mistake and now Sebastian felt totally recovered and full of energy. He smiled in gratitude to the Warblers and stole a quick kiss from Hunter before he went back to the Lacrosse team which was now so motivated that they turned the game during the third quarter and during the last 20 Minutes they managed to make so many Points that it was clear who would win.

Right after the final whistle Hunter was unable to stay in his chair anymore and jumped from his seat running down to Sebastian which was being embraced and celebrated by his entire team. Not even remotely sorry he pulled Elli away and twined his arms around Sebastian not caring that the other Warblers wanted to hug him as well and it took them a lot of effort to separate them again.

“See u at the Party?” Elli asked before he would follow the others into the shower “And of course everyone is invited to join us” he assured the Warblers which instantly jumped on it with loud chorus of cheers.

But Sebastian only gifted him with a apologetic smile “I don´t think so” he replied and leaned into his surprised boyfriend “I think I have a LOT to make up for and I better get down early with work if I ever want to catch up”.

The Warblers hooted again and Hunter could see Elli blush and smiled satisfied.

“What Sebastian is trying to say is that we will have our own private Party ... but thanks for the invitation” he replied with a winning smirk on his lips.

Both chared a charming smile with each other,  and they attempted to pop off before the Warblers could lay more bets on them.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9M2NfGkXaE&feature=player_detailpage  
> I know it was never used in the show D: ha ha and I thought it would fit here pretty well ♥ (and please just ignore that Sebastian is the singing one… just imagine Hunter singing for Sebastian please)
> 
> ~ 
> 
> So this was my first English Fanfiction X_X I did my best dudes!  
> Tumblr -> Starish-Warbler (If you waant more Huntbastian edits \\\D)
> 
> EDIT: 2017 i couldn´t resist to make some editing X_X oh gosh i´m so sorry for everyone who read this before haha


End file.
